La hanyou de la época actual
by ArrancarMaya
Summary: Runa sigue un dia a una misteriosa chica con falda verde por un viejo pozo,al no encontrar nada se siente descepcionada,un pequeño fragmento llama su atencion y por accidente es empujada dentro del pozo por el pequeño Sota.
1. Una nueva aventura

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen y blablablabla.

Este es mi primer fic de inuyasha, ojala les guste. Trate de narrarlo como lo harían en la serie (con las voces latinas) al igual que los diálogos (más los diálogos ahora que lo pienso)(Sin mucho exito debo agragar). La razón por la cual mi OC es una hanyou es porque pensaba en hacer un fic de inuyasha con un OC pero no quería que fuera una humana inútil asi que decidí ponerla con algo de poder, ya se que suena medio jalado (bueno,mucho,pero pense: "Que diablos!") y lo escribi de todos modos.

Gracias por leerlo

* * *

~INUYASHA : La hanyou de la época actual~

- Oba-chan, ¿Tenemos qué ir a un templo? Me voy a aburrir - Runa miraba a su tía con cara de fastidio, mientras subían las largas escaleras hacia el templo junto con su prima que traia unos grandes audífonos puestos.

- Por supuesto Runa-chan, si vamos a elegir este lugar para que vivas debemos conocer todos los lugares que visitarás, ¿No crees? -

- Ps, supongo - responde la chica con desgano; le echó una mirada a su alrededor, estaba el templo, la casa principal y una pequeña casucha sucia y vieja; mientras la observaba vio a una chica de uniforme verde y mochila amarilla que entraba en su interior a toda prisa y con un sospechoso sigilo, curiosa, Runa se separa de su tía y entra en la casucha, no habia mucho, solo unas escaleras y un pozo viejo, entonces...¿Dónde habia quedado la chica? Runa se asomó al interior del pozo, estaba oscuro y no parecía que hubiera alguien en su interior.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? - pregunta Yukime, que al parecer la había seguido, hizo que Runa saltara del susto.

- N-nada - le responde molesta - Además, ¿Qué...? - algo brillante distrajo su atención de su prima, al acercarse pudo distinguir un pequeño fragmento de cristal tirado en el suelo; una extraña pulsación recorrio todo su cuerpo cuando lo recogió pero no le dio importancia, se guarda el fragmento en su bolsillo y se sienta a la orilla del pozo.

- ¡Ahhhh! Y yo que pensé que iba a pasar algo interesante, que desepción - replica con un suspiro.

- Ves demasiada televisión itoko-chan - comenta Yukime, de repente la puerta se abre abruptamente y el anciano encargado del templo aparece frente a ellas, sorprendiendolas.

- Niñas, ¿Qué estan haciendo en este lugar? - detrás de él aparecen un gato gordo corriendo a toda velocidad perseguido por un niño pequeño.

- Muyo regresa aqui, si tan solo quiero darte un baño - comienzan a dar vueltas alrededor del pozo. En una de esas el niño le pega accidentalmente a Runa causando que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por el pozo.

Le pareció que la caida duraba más de lo que esperaba, sentía como si flotara; cuando finalmente sintió que tocaba el fondo, percibió una extra a brisa y al mirar hacia arriba pudo distinguir el cielo desde el exterior del pozo, "Espera un momento, ¿Cielo? Estoy segura de que el sitio donde se encontraba el pozo estaba techado, ¿No es así?"pensó mientras subía con trabajos por la pared del pozo apoyándose en una muy crecida enredadera, la cual no recordaba de cuando le había echado un vistazo.  
Al salir se asombró todavía más porque tanto su prima como el niño, el gato, el anciano, vamos, la ciudad entera habia desaparecido, solo habia bosque hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

- ¿Qué rayos? ¿En dónde diablos estoy? - al ir caminando lo único que logró reconocer fue el árbol sagrado, pero nada más. Siguió adentrándose en el bosque hasta que se topó con lo que parecia ser un monstruo, Runa lo miró horrorizada, simplemente no lo podía creer, se talló los ojos un par de veces para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo mal pero la criatura seguía allí, trató de correr pero sus piernas no la obedecieron.

- ¿Qué ropa tan extraña llevas, ¿Eres acaso la sacerdotiza que lleva los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon? - Runa lo mira confundida "¿De qué me estará hablando éste?¿Será de verdad un monstruo o será un truco?Se ve muy real, ¿Y qué fragmentos son esos?Espera, ¿Fragmentos?Me pregunto si se referira al que llevo en el bolsillo", mete la mano en el bolsillo y le echa un vistazo, desgraciadamente el monstruo lo vio tambien.

- Ah, entonces si eres tú, te llevaré conmigo, el jefe estará contento - la carga como saco y se echó a correr a una velocidad inhumana, Runa tenía un mal presentimiento,si ese era en verdad un monstruo no debía planear nada bueno,igual y hasta planeaba comérsela.

- ¡No! - gritó ante aquella idea - ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero ir contigo! ¡Alguien ayudeme! -

- Cierra la boca mujer escandalosa - le ordenó el monstruo dándole una sacudida.

- ¡AYUUUUDDAAAAAA! - gritó con toda su fuerza.

- ¡Ya cállate, nadie vendrá en tu ayuda! - le da un puñetazo que la deja inconsciente - ¡Por fin algo de silencio! - dijo aliviado mientras se perdía de vista.

Cuando despertó se vio rodeada de criaturas de la misma especie que su captor, todos hablando sobre devorarla.

- Callense! - ordenó una voz al fondo, las criaturas obedecieron, se hacen a un lado para revelar a un sujeto con apariencia extraña, sin embargo era bastante obvio que no era nada bueno, pues que clase de humano se encontraría rodeado por demonios que, encima obedecen sus ordenes - No nos la vamos a comer...todavia - todos ríen malevolamente "Oh, porfavor, que frase tan trillada" pero por lo menos no le quedaba duda de que no era humano - Primero necesito que me digas donde esta el fragmento de la perla - "Otra vez con eso".

- N-No tengo idea de lo que me estas pidiendo - respondió, muerta de miedo.

- Mentirosa - intervino el demonio que la había capturado - Yo sé que lo tienes escondido en alguna parte - la levantó del cuello y la sacudió, aquel con apariencia humana parece fastidiarse y con un movimiento de su mano corta en dos al monstruo, Runa cae al suelo "¡Dios! Si no tengo cuidado este sujeto me mata".

- Mujer, si no nos entregas ese fragmento por tu propia voluntad, te destazaremos hasta encontrarlo - los otros demonios se hechan a reír, un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Runa, tenía la ligera sospecha de que la matarían de todos modos, el demonio con forma humana se disponia a atacar cuando el techo de la vieja casa colapsa con una explosión, un muchacho de cabello plateado aparece de entre la nube de humo, llevaba una gran espada sobre su hombro.

- ¡Muy bien! Entréguenme el fragmento de Shikon y les prometo que su muerte será rápida - exclamó tronandose los dedos, "¡Oh, caray! Sólo eso me faltaba, otro raro buscando el dichoso fragmento" el demonio sintiendo peligro toma a Runa de rehén.

- No se te ocurra moverte o mataré a esta mujer -

- Ja, no creas que me interesa la vida de esa mujer, solo vengo por el fragmento y me da la impresion de que tu eres el que lo tiene - "Estás acorralado viejo, ríndete y dejame ir", Runa pensó que de esa no se iba a salvar. El demonio levanto la mano y de ella comenzó a despedir un gas de color verdoso, seguramente venenoso porque hizo retroceder al muchacho, el sujeto aprovecho la ocasión para cargar a Runa bajo el brazo (con las pompas para adelante) e irse volando.

* * *

Fin del primer capitulo, no es muy largo, pero el siguiente va a estar un poco mas largo lo prometo. Espero que les haya gustado

Bye


	2. El descubrimiento

Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece etc etc

Gracias por leer mi fic ^^

* * *

El youkai volaba por los aires llevando a Runa consigo; la chica pataleaba y gritaba sin conseguir más que el disgusto de su captor. Éste se disponía a gritarle cuando un destello de luz llamó su atención, provenía de uno de los bolsillos de la muchacha as que simplemente metió la mano y comenzó a buscar.

- ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Pervertido! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? - exclamó Runa, entonces el monstruo sacó el fragmento.

- Finalmente, un fragmento de la Perla - exclamó triunfante y sin más lo tragó.

De un momento a otro su forma humana desapareció y una gigantesca mosca tomó su lugar, Runa ahora se encontraba sujetada por una pata de mosca.

- ¡Guácala! Oye, ahora que ya tienes lo que querías ¿Porqué no me bajas y me dejas ir? - las probabilidades de que sucediera eran muy pocas, pero oigan, valía la pena intentar.

- Por supuesto que no, pienso devorarte para saciar mi apetito jajaja - dijo con voz distorsionada.

Runa estaba por darse por vencida cuando de la nada el muchacho de antes los alcanzó, agitó su enorme espada y le cortó al monstruo la pata que sujetaba a Runa, ésta cayó entre los arbustos, la adolorida criatura se dio la vuelta para atacar a su agresor.

- ¡Prepárate porque será tu fin! - exclamó el muchacho, agitó su espada gritando - ¡Viento Cortante! -

Una onda de energía se impacto contra la mosca gigante deshaciéndola por completo; Runa se cubrió con los brazos, trozos de mosca volaban por todos lados.

InuYasha guardo al Colmillo de Acero, Runa lo observaba sin poder decir palabra.

- InuYasha - Aome, Miroku y Sango corrieron hacia el hanyou, Sango se fija en Runa.

- ¿Hmn? ¿Qué esta haciendo esta chica aquí? -

- Ah, el monstruo la traía de rehén - respondió InuYasha.

- Sus ropas son muy extrañas, ¿No creen? De hecho se parecen a las de... - hace una pausa, como era posible que hubiera alguien de la poca de su amiga Aome si se suponía que ella era la única que podía pasar por aquel pozo.

- Dinos jovencita ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? - le pregunto Miroku con su acostumbrada serenidad - Y si no es mucha molestia... No te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? -

- Disculpa?! - el sonido de una cachetada inunda el ambiente, Sango le había soltado un cachetadon a Miroku, apartandolo de la muchacha.

- Me caí por el pozo - fue lo único que consiguió decir, entonces ve a Aome.

- ¡Ah! ¡Tú eres la chica que vi en la mañana en el templo, a la que se le cayó el fragmento y desapareció en el pozo! - Aome pone cara de espanto.

- ¡Aome! - la regaña InuYasha - ¿Cómo se te ocurre descuidar de esa manera los fragmentos de Shikon? -

- ¡Fue un accidente! - se defendió la chica - Pero ahora por tu culpa tenemos otra molestia proveniente de tu mundo ya bastante tenemos contigo -

- ¡Oye! - reclaman ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

- Pero, InuYasha, nadie había podido cruzar por el pozo antes - comento Miroku, InuYasha solo gruñó y giro la cabeza.

- De cualquier manera Aome dime, ¿Dónde esta el fragmento? -

La chica le echó un vistazo a su alrededor hasta parar en la confundida recién llegada, un resplandor color rosado que provenía del brazalete de la extraña llamó su atención.

- Ahí, en el brazalete - InuYasha se aproxima a Runa, esta, se pone a la defensiva.

- Tranquilízate solo quiero el fragmento que esta en tu brazalete y luego podrás irte a tu casa - Runa le echa un vistazo,el fragmento que había estado cargando todo el rato, el causante de sus problemas se había atorado en el brazalete probablemente causado por la explosión del monstruo mosca, "Bueno,si deshacerme de esto me saca de aquí se los entregare con gusto", trató de sacar el fragmento ella misma pero fue en vano, el fragmento estaba bien atorado.

- No sale - informo.

- Eres una debilucha, déjame a mi - dice InuYasha tomándola de la muñeca, sujeta el fragmento y trata de sacarlo, pero incluso siendo mitad bestia con fuerza sobrehumana el tampoco fue capaz de sacar el fragmento de aquel brazalete.

- ¿Qué sucede InuYasha, no pudiste sacarlo? - pregunto Aome con voz burlona.

- ¡Cállate! Voy a romper el brazalete - Runa cubre su brazalete con su otra mano y la aparta de InuYasha.

- ¡Olvidalo! Ha estado en mi muñeca desde que nací, no voy a permitir que un loco con el cabello decolorado me lo destruya, además ni siquiera tengo idea de quienes son ustedes o donde me encuentro - agrego apartandose de ellos.

- Ja! No tenemos porque responderte nada - Aome da un suspiro y responde.

- Mira, en estos momentos nos encontramos en la era feudal -

- Aome! - exclama el híbrido.

- Que tiene de malo InuYasha? No es como si nos afectara en algo - se gira de nuevo hacia Runa y continúa - En estos tiempos los demonios rondan la tierra en busca de maneras para hacerse más fuertes, ese fragmento es una de ellas y los demonios harán lo que sea para conseguirlo -

- Ahora entiendes? Sino nos devuelves ese fragmento tu vida correrá un grave peligro, lo mejor será que nos dejes romper tu brazalete para que puedas regresar a tu casa - argumento InuYasha

- Lo siento pero no - respondió con firmeza.

- ¡¿Qué?! No seas egoísta muchacha malagradecida, nosotros fuimos los que te rescatamos de aquella mosca gigante, lo menos que puedes hacer es entregarnos ese fragmento -

- Les agradezco mucho que me hayan salvado de aquella criatura y con gusto les entregaría este fragmento si pudiera pero no puedo permitir que destruyan mi brazalete -

- ¿Significa mucho para ti? - pregunto el monje.

- Sí. Ha estado conmigo toda mi vida y mi padre me advirtió que no debía quitármelo bajo ninguna circunstancia -

- ¿Porqué? -

- No estoy segura -

- ¡Ahí esta! No lo sabrás hasta que lo hagas - dijo InuYasha tronandose los dedos.

- ¡No! -

- Ah, pero que necia eres, nadie te esta pidiendo permiso. ¡Garras de acero! - Runa da un grito y se echa a correr, el muchacho se queda pasmado viendose la mano, parecía confundido.

- ¡InuYasha! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!- lo regaña Aome.

- No se rompió -

- ¿Eh?-

- Estoy seguro de que lo golpee con mis garras pero no se rompió -

- ¡Que importa eso!- le grito Aome

- ¡Claro que si! Voy a romper ese brazalete a como de lugar- dijo con decisión.

- ¡No InuYasha, tiene que haber otra manera! -

- Entonces dime que quieres que haga Aome, si queremos recuperar ese trozo de la perla tendremos que romper aquel objeto -

- Saben, siento curiosidad de saber que clase de material es capaz de resistir el ataque de las garras de acero - comenta Sango, pero InuYasha ya se había alejado dando saltos.

Mientras tanto, Runa corría con toda su fuerza colina abajo, no tenía idea hacia donde, mientras se mantuviera alejada de aquel loco. Al poco distinguió una aldea a lo lejos "Wah, me salvé" pensó, segura de poder refugiarse. De pronto, el demonio del principio aparece de entre los árboles, solo que lo único que quedaba era la cabeza.

- ¡ENTREGAME ESE FRAGMENTO! - a Runa no le da tiempo de reaccionar, el monstruo le muerde el brazo con todo y el brazalete, entonces, InuYasha entra a la escena dando un gran salto, agita su espada y corta la cabeza en dos, esta se deshace casi enseguida; la chica empujada por la inercia de ambos ataques, rueda colina abajo estrellándose con los arbustos.

Aome y los demás llegan corriendo y ven a InuYasha buscando preocupado entre los arbustos.

- Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? -

- ¡InuYasha! - lo llama Aome.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto Sango.

- Uno de los demonios de hace rato, trató de tomar el fragmento con todo y el brazo de aquella muchacha, lo aniquilé a tiempo pero...- les muestra el fragmento y lo que parecían ser trozos del brazalete de Runa.

- ¿Rompiste el brazelete?- exclama Aome - ¿Y dónde esta ella? - el hanyou señalo los arbustos - Tenemos que encontrarla - bajo tan rápido como pudo por la escabrosa bajada, de pronto InuYasha huele algo extraño y detiene a Aome.

- Espera Aome este no es el olor de un humano -

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

Sango y Miruko también se ponen en guardia, esperando.

- Pero este olor es... - se murmura a si mismo, de repente Runa surge de entre los arbustos, bastante molesta y adolorida, InuYasha sujeta la empuñadura de su espada.

- Asi que decidiste mostrar tu verdadera identidad -

- ¿De qué diablos estas hablando?- le pregunta Runa sujetandose su brazo sangrante, no se veía bien.

- ¿Así qué ese era tu plan? Hacerte pasar por humano y escapar con el fragmento, ¿No? Pues no te vas a salir con la tuya -

- ¿De que estas hablando? Ahora sí creo que estas loco -

"Pero como es posible que no percibiéramos nada hasta ahora" pensó Miroku "¿Qué clase de criatura es esta?"

- ¿Me estas llamando monstruo? - le grito Runa enfurecida.

- Yo no he dicho nada -

- No mientas, si te escuche decir claramente que yo era un monstruo! -

- Te equivocas el no ha dicho nada - le respondió el pequeño Shippo, que no había dicho nada hasta el momento.

- ¿Qué? -

- ¿Será posible que no se ha dado cuenta? - pregunta Aome.

- Eso es imposible, esta tratando de engañarnos - advirtió InuYasha.

Runa se sentía como bicho raro mientras los veía discutiendo entre ellos como si ella no estuviera, lentamente iba perdiendo lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia, quería irse a casa, su brazo la estaba matando y no le gustaba que ellos la anduvieran tratado como si fuera tonta.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Sigo aquiii! ¿De qué no me he dado cuenta? - los demás se detienen y la voltean a ver.

- Mira, en tu cabeza -

Runa comienza a recorrer la cabeza con las manos, no parecía tener nada malo hasta que sintió unos como tubos saliéndole de la cabeza, eran bastante largos, parecían ir hacia atrás y terminaban en punta.

- ¡¿CUERNOS? -

Su apariencia había cambiado por completo, su cabello había pasado de negro a azul medio, una larga cola azul rey con una crin del mismo color de su pelo saliendo por su falda, sus colmillos lucían más grandes y sus uñas se habían transformado en garras, sus ojos se habían vuelto de color gris y una escama azul rey había aparecido a cada lado de ambos ojos.

- Esto... Esto es... - abría y cerraba las manos mirándolas fijamente - GENIAL! - todos caen al típico estilo anime.

- Que clase de reacción es esa?! - exclaman InuYasha y Aome.

- No se espantó en lo absoluto - comenta el confundido zorrito.

Miroku recoge un trozo del brazalete y lo observa con cuidado.

- ¿Podría ser que su transformación se deba a que InuYasha haya roto el brazalete? - todos guardan silencio, tenía sentido, Runa no les prestaba atención, estaba muy ocupada viendo su cola y su cabello haciendo intentos de mover la cola.

- Me pregunto si tendré alguna clase de poder especial - pero no pudo seguir haciendo nada debido al dolor que le causaba la gran herida que tenía en el brazo.

- Bueno, no podrás hacer nada con una herida como esa - le dijo Aome - Ven, vamos a la aldea ahí podré curarte y quizás encontremos una solución a tú problema, ¿Está bien? - Runa acepta olvidándose de su desconfianza, InuYasha era el único en desacuerdo, como siempre, pero Aome lo calló rápidamente con un clásico "Abajo".

* * *

Gracias otra vez por leer

Ojala les haya gustado ^^


End file.
